Problem: The manager at Ishaan's Furniture Store is trying to figure out how much to charge for a table that just arrived. If the table was bought at a wholesale price of $100.00 and Ishaan's Furniture Store marks up all furniture by 65%, at what price should the manager sell the table?
In order to find the retail price, we must first find the amount of markup. Remember that a markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that a store adds to get a selling or retail price. With this knowledge, we can figure out the following equation: markup rate $\times$ wholesale price $=$ amount of markup Since the markup rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $65\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{65}{100}$ which is also equal to $65 \div 100$ $65 \div 100 = 0.65$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of markup! $0.65$ $\times$ $$100.00$ $=$ $$65.00$ Since the markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that is added to get the retail price, we can find the retail price with the following equation: amount of markup $+$ wholesale price $=$ retail price $$65.00$ $+$ $$100.00$ $=$ $$165.00$ The retail price of the table should be $$165.00$.